The present invention relates to novel lubricant additives containing phosphorus and nitrogen and novel lubricant compositions containing them which have improved extreme-pressure and anti-wear properties.
A number of additives containing, in particular, phosphorus and nitrogen which make it possible to improve the mechanical properties of lubricating oils are available on the market; among them, mention may be made of the family of the phosphoramidates, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,838.
As a result of the present invention, new lubricant compositions have been found of even better performance characteristics.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricants and lubricant additives which provide improved properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant additives which contain both phosphorus and nitrogen.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant compositions which have excellent properties at extreme pressure conditions and which resist wear when used to lubricate metals.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present disclosure.